Emergance of a God Eragon Arc
by Alarik
Summary: Naruto's First Dimension is that of Alagasia. now how will the game turn out now a God is involved? Small Naruto Harem.


The first Arc or Naruto's Journey. the main focus here will be more about Naruto's interactions with the world. and while I do plan on him becoming a rider. it wont be for a long while yet.

expect pranks from Naruto

* * *

Eragon ark

Chapter 01

A New Rider Emerges

It was like someone had just switched on a floodlight when Naruto awoke. The light bearing down upon him from above whilst he lay upon the unknown earth beneath him. The skies were as clear as his own, now that his Rinnegan had deactivated. Groaning he rose to his feet. Taking in the sights around him. He was on what seemed like the shore of a large Lake. He could make a town out on the other side. But only just. The lush greens of the grass beneath his feet, which he noticed were as bare as the rest of him. Though this was how he noticed the tattoo on the inside of his left forearm. A Spiral, like that of Uzushiogakure's, with some seal script above and below it. It vaguely reminded him of the shiki fuujin he used to have.

Unsealing its contents revealed the seven scrolls he had been gifted by his worlds Kami. Just remembering her brought up memories of the romp he had with her and her two sisters, shinigami and Yami. Shaking his head, he opened the scroll which he had been told would tell him of his new world.

He had spent nearly half a day reading its contents. Mostly because it was nigh unbelievable that anyone would allow such events to unfold. He had, during his reading, unsealed and adorned some clothes. Having lost his own during his bedroom activities with the afore mentioned deities. They weren't anything special, at least to him. It was an outfit loosely based off of the Anbu of his world. Except he wore additional leather armor. Two tanto's, both midnight black, were strapped to his lower back. A black lower mask hid the lower portion of his face.

His hair was still as long as it had been after he had become the Juubi. Its blonde locks had been tied back into a loose ponytail that, despite being tied, still held some of its unruly spikiness. Over all, he looked ready for battle.

His first plan of action was to enter the local town and find out more about the local area. But he had to learn the language first which meant using his clones to study the locals and the book which was stored in the Celestial scroll as he called it. Nodding to himself he sealed everything but the book back up and created one hundred clones. Sending ten to the town while he cloned the book in his hand for his clones to read. While they did that. He would hunt. Then rest, it was just past nightfall after all.

Elsewhere, a small party of elves were galloping through the woodland just south of Ceunon. The first of the three elves was built slim but strong like a rapier with slanted eyebrows and pointed ears characteristic with his race. A powerful bow was slung across his back along with a quiver of arrows, a second quiver hanging by his left leg. A sword pressed against his right leg.

The last of the elves was built like the first. Only instead of a bow, he carried a spear and a dagger. A helm of extraordinary craftsmanship rested upon his head, its amber and gold decorations seemingly mixing in with his long flowing blonde hair. Between the two, was the sole woman of the party. A raven haired elven woman whose eyes were ever watchful of their surroundings. Like the first elf, she carried a sword and a bow. However it was what she carried in the pouch in her lap that was important. For she carried an egg. Not just any egg, but a Dragon egg. It was this reason that they were trying to make haste back to Ellesméra. They stopped only to let the horses rest and drink before riding once more. After all, when ones cargo was as precious as theirs, one could not be too wary. The night was not cold, but the wind made it seem as such. However it was against them, which lessened their ability to sense any hostiles.

It was this reason, and this alone, which cost them severely. A lone arrow sung through the air before sinking deep into the chest of the first rider. Felling him before he even hit the floor. The woman's eyes widened before she and her mount shot off as fast as they could. Her last remaining companion following suit. His pursuit was short lived however as he fell on the receiving end of a swarm of black arrows. As was the female elf's escape.

"Garjzla!" a hiss came, hidden from view of the others. A red bolt erupting from the shadows, illuminating the area with a crimson light before crashing into the woman's steed. Seeing her comrades both dead, the woman took to foot. Fleeing the scene whilst cradling the package she had been charged with protecting.

From the shadows a commanding hiss broke out, commanding whatever had shot the arrows to pursue the female elf.

"After her! She is the one I want!" stepping out onto the road, a crimson haired male eyed the dead elf corpses before leaving to follow the elf in a black haze. Appearing upon a granite outcrop he watched in morbid fascination as the elf tried to outrun her pursuers. Urgals. Large brutes which resembled humans only in shape. Only bigger. And with horns.

Smirking to himself, the crimson haired Shade held out his hand. "Istalrí boetk!" he called out. The magic causing the area of forest he was aiming at to erupt in intense flame. Repeating it till there was naught but a ring of fire surrounding the lone elf maiden. Satisfied he watched as she panicked before he fazed to her location. A sick sadistic smile upon his lips as several Urgals fell to her blade. He so did enjoy carnage. No matter who wrought it.

"Hand over the Egg, Girl. I might just let you live" he sneered as he approached her. Her only reply was to remove the egg from the pouch and to raise it into the air. Muttering a spell in the ancient language. His eyes widening he fired another red bolt at the elf. But it was too late. A bright light flooded the area before dissipating. Leaving only an unconscious, wounded elven woman. And NO egg. In his rage he fired off another nine bolts, each felling an Urgal, before he turned to the unconscious elf. Muttering curses under his breath as he stalked forward. He was going to enjoy torturing her when he got her to Gil'ead.

The Spine was a ruthless place. One false step and you would be dead. But despite that, it held the best game by far. Few would venture into the Spine. Mostly out of fear, of the spiritual and unknown kind. And it was common opinion that only a fool would dare enter.

Eragon was one such fool. Unlike most, he held no fear of the Spine. Usually tracking his pray deep into its untamed wilderness. It was his third night of a hunt, tracking a lame doe through the dimly lit woodland. He had to make the kill, else he would be forced to return home empty handed. Not good considering the winter was coming and he could not afford the meat back in Carvahall.

Stilling his breath he drew his arrow, his aim was the doe on the outside of the herd. The one he had been tracking. With skill far beyond his age he loosed the arrow and made the kill. At least he would have food for the winter. The rest of the heard had bolted when his arrow struck true. With a sigh of relief he approached his kill. Just as he came into within ten meters, the Glen where the doe had lay for the night erupted into an intense light.

Cursing he spun around and looked at the source of the light. A smoldering ring, surrounding what looked like a large blue stone. It was about the length of his forearm, and half again as wide and tall.

Cautiously approaching it he tapped it with one end of his bow before reaching over with a hand and running his fingers across it. Curiosity led him to picking it up. Thinking he could maybe sell it for some gold he placed it into his pack. Returning to his kill he set about gutting, skinning and packing the meat. He was glad it was nearing winter, flies didn't like the cold. Once done he buried the doe's brain like was his habit. Along with the skeleton and the undesirable parts before heading off to find a less open area to make camp. He would return home the next day.

Naruto yawned as he awoke from his slumber. He had managed to hunt down a few rabbits and a young buck. Meaning he had enough food to last him a while. His clones had dispelled not long before he slept. Giving him the knowledge required of the local language. As well as the memories of those clones he sent to the town, which he now knew was called Ceunon. He had sent another forty clones to assist those who had already gone in order to understand the people.

Amongst the memories was that of rumors of strange people heading up onto the plateau towards the area known as the spine. The place he had gone hunting in the previous night. Then was that strange energy he could sense from the plateau. It intrigued him. It was a feeling much like the Toads he was contracted to. Which reminded him to try summoning at some point. If only to see if it would work in a different dimension.

Making his decision he figured he would get to studying the other scrolls he had before checking the weird energy out. At least he would be somewhat prepared then.

"A few thousand clones should do it" he mused to himself before summoning the required amount. Sending them off to study the six scrolls from the elemental nations. While keeping a few to see if he could use the magic mentioned in the celestial scroll.

Eragon groaned as he left Sloans. The man grated him every wrong way every time they saw each other. He was greedy, selfish, and overly fond of money. Well. At least he had his kill. And some of the meat he had filched from the man. He would have gone to Horst's. But he needed to be home. Garrow was waiting for him and the meat. At least he wouldn't be on the receiving end of Rorans teasing for a failed hunt this time. He grinned to himself, a spring in his step as he headed up the track towards his uncle's farm.

The place had been his home for as long as he could remember. From what his uncle had said, his mother had just turned up one day and asked him to take care of him before disappearing. That thought brought a slight frown to his face. He wasn't sure why, but thinking of his mother always left a sour taste in his mouth. But he supposed she had her reasons.

Arriving at the farm he called out to his uncle and Roran, who were both working the field. Bringing in the harvest for the winter. He felt relieved to be home. Entering the house he left his hunt on the table before depositing the weird stone, his bow and quiver on his bed. Returning to the table with the meat he pulled out the extras he had caught on the way back down. A few rabbits, their skins ready to be worked, much like the doe's skin. All of which he took to his room. He'd take them into the town to trade them in the morning.

That night he was roused from his sleep by the most peculiar sound. As he waited for it to sound again he gripped the hilt of a small knife, one he took hunting with him. After a few moments he relaxed and slipped the knife back into its sheath. And drifted off to sleep once more.

A squeak pierced the silence, halting his attempt at sleeping full stop. Rolling out of bed he drew the knife. Holding it at the ready. His eyes darting about the lowlight. There was barely any visible light. Fumbling about with the tinderbox he lit a candle and placed it upon the table of his room. Scanning his room he could not, for the life of him, make out where the squeak had come from.

Another squeak started him. His pulse quickening. He knew it was no mouse, or rat. It was too loud. Finally his eyes landed on the strange stone from the spine. He momentarily thought that it could be that, but dismissed it. Taking it from the shelf anyway he stared at it, idly running his fingers over the surface. A squeak from the stone caused him to drop it. A light ring came from the impact with the floor. But no damage to the stone. Sighing in relief Eragon stared at the stone. A scraping noise caused him to raise an eyebrow. A series of cracks caused his eyes to widen. It was then he realized that the stone wasn't a stone at all. But an egg.

He watched with rapt attention as the egg was broken from the inside out. A piece was pushed out revealing what looked like a small blue snout through the crack. Eragon's eyes widened when a head on an elongated neck pushed its way out.

"Dragon" he whispered. Eyes wide at the sight of a baby dragon in front of him. Pruning itself after finally freeing itself from the confines of its sapphire egg.

* * *

And there's the first Chapter. Not very long. but hey what can you do. I was only trying to set the scenes.

basically follows canon mostly but some events are already changing due to Naruto's presence in the world.

hope you enjoyed it

Alarik out


End file.
